Paradigma
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Mereka sudah dewasa, banyak paradigma mengiring keduanya, tetapi sekali lagi mereka tahu, apa yang mereka ingin munculkan kedalam permukaan garis yang telah menebal. Karena mereka tetap adalah Aomine dan Kagami. (peserta ke 08: Kuro)


Sinopsis

 _Mereka sudah dewasa, banyak paradigma mengiring keduanya, tetapi sekali lagi mereka tahu, apa yang mereka ingin munculkan kedalam permukaan garis yang telah menebal. Karena mereka tetap adalah Aomine dan Kagami._

.

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak bercibaku dengan EYD. AU-FutureFic. And–?

Genre : Romance

Pair : Always AoKaga :-*

Rat T (Aman)

.

Kuro

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

"Paradigma"

.

Asap berkebul putih membentuk bulatan-bulatan sebelum terbiaskan oleh angin, ia main-mainkan. Iris sewarna gemstone senada lautan dalam, ikut mengabut hilang tertelan oleh kenangan-kenangan yang berputar didalam kapisitas penyimpanan itu sendiri. Aomine Daiki, lelaki menginjak era kepala tiga, merasakan bagaimana hidupnya sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan seenaknya, seperti anak SMA yang bodoh.

Ia tersenyum, menaruh batangan tembakau yang tinggal separuh itu pada bibir kehitamannya, menghirup sedalam mungkin, menelan separuh sebelum ia keluarkan dari indra pengecap dan penciumnya. Ia lega, tembakau itu mengabutkan sedikit kenangan, menenangkan kegugupan.

Pagar menyerupai kandang, berlapis kawat kehitaman yang sudah mengelupas dan berkarat membuat matanya teringat kenangan masa-masa kebodohannya, kembali begitu saja, mengingat sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat favorit, sampai ia lupa bagaimana tidak terawatnya tempat indah berkedok surga tersebut.

Ia mencabut rerumputan yang sudah meninggi, tumbuh dengan lancang ditengah lapangan berlapis beton, beberapa garis keorenan yang dulu sangat jelas, sudah benar-benar hilang, ia menghela napas, menelan udara nicotin dengan nikmat.

Mata itu menjelajah, tak lupa sebelah tangan besar yang sudah terpahat otot biseps luar biasa, memutar-mutarkan bola kesayangan, lincah seakan bola adalah salah satu organ ditubuhnya. Ia mendrible, berlarian mengingat masa-masa menegangkan awal ia pertama kali bermain ditempat ia berpijak, bersama dengan seseorang yang akan menemani hidupnya menjadi lebih luar biasa.

Ia bersiap, bayangan imajiner menembak dengan gaya paling kerennya, ia menutup kelopak penglihatan, membayangkan ring tinggi itu masih berdiri disana, membayangkan kibasan jaring ringan terbawa angin mengalun menuju bayangan-bayangan kilasan film. Ia tersenyum, membuka setiap penglihatan didepannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, hal itu menjadi tidak ada. Tak pernah ada lagi.

Ia kesal, Aomine Daiki tidak pernah cocok dengan melankolis, ia bukanlah pecinta air mata. Entah mengapa tembakau dibibirnya berasa sudah memuakan, ia buang, menginjak sekuat tenaga, seakan dia adalah benda hina yang telah mencoreng harga diri, menghianati tuannya.

Angin berlatar lembayung menyakitkan mata tersiar dihadapan, memasuki setiap sela-sela kawat membentuk pantulan jaring dibawah pijakan. Bola keorengan itu ia lempar sekuat tenaga, memantul kembali dengan keras, menabrak beberapa semak sebelum menggelinding menjauh.

Aomine sadar, tentu saja karena ia adalah seseorang yang menjalaninya. Ia menyesal. Mengapa ia berputar seperti itik yang sudah digiring menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Terus muncul pertanyaan, hingga isi kepala yang ia sudah tahu tidak seberapa itu memberontak, ingin resign.

Lelah, ia banting keberadaanya, berrebah, menekuk tangan menyamankan posisi. Jam tangan hadiah sepuluh tahun lalu, terlihat indah terawat dipergelangan tangan, ia lempar dihadapan, menghalau cahaya. Mendekati waktu satu jam telah lewat dari yang dijanjikan. Ia khawatir, ia sudah dibenci ataupun sudah dilupakan. Tapi sekali lagi, ia berpikir ia adalah itik, yang akan digiring ketempat semula. Ia percaya diri, ia akan kembali ketitik awal itu.

Besi beradu, pergesekkan ensel berkarat kekurangan oli. Terdengar suara pagar pembatas terbuka dengan paksa, Aomine mendengar dengan jelas, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk menggeser keadaan paling enaknya, ia menolak berpindah, pura-pura tertidur.

"Aomine sialan!" cerca suara bass dihadapannya, bayangan pantulan lembayung menutupi penglihatan, "Bangun!" berseru kesal, ia tendang ujung kaki dilain pihak.

"Ck!" Aomine kesal, bukan decakan karena terhujat ataupun tendangan, tetapi janji yang tidak ditepati, ia bukanlah seseorang yang dengan sabar menunggu.

"Lu bilang dilapangan kita pertama maen basket, tapi lu gak ada disana. Bangsat, bikin capek. –dan sekarang lu lagi enak-enak tiduran disini, dasar–"

"Berisik! Memang disini, dasar bego!" Aomine kesal luar biasa, ia bangun. Membuka irisnya spontan. –dan bayangan lelaki jangkung bersurai api menyala itu tiba-tiba saja membuat pupilnya membesar tak terkendali. Berpikir, Kagami terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang bertabur cahaya kemerahan.

"Kagami, lu diem disana. Jangan bergerak," Aomine terdiam, cekatan mengambil telpon dari saku celana, bersiap memencet tombol seperti kesetanan. Ia mengabadikan untuknya seorang.

"Dasar bangsat!" umpat Kagami.

~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0)~

Suara mesin minuman, terdengar menderu kencang. Duduk mendekati teman lama. Bangku besi bercat hijau menjadi tempat persinggahan. Sebetulnya Aomine ingin saja bermain basket tetapi sepertinya mereka harus menjauhkan hal yang menyenangkan itu untuk bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Ada yang lebih penting dari basket. –dan baik Aomine maupun Kagami takjub dengan pikiran diluar pemahan itu.

"Jadi?" Kagami memecah keheningan, ia tengak kopi ekspreso berteguk keras.

Alih-alih menjawab, Aomine memilih tertawa, "Bagaima keadaanmu?" ia menatap langit yang mulai kehitaman, tiba-tiba canggung.

"Yeah," jawab sekenanya, mata berkedut, Kagami malas berbasa-basi.

"Sudah lama kita gak ketemu, sepuluh tahun kah?"

Kagami ganti terkaget, Aomine terdengar berbeda, tidak siap untuk mengangkat topik seperti itu, karena terdengar lebih formal, ia benci berbicara seperti itu dengan Aomine, mengingatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Sembilan tahun, tujuh bulan dua hari. –lebih tepatnya," ia membuang muka, alis bercabangnya ganti berkedut.

"Nice to meet you, –heh,"

"Gak usah sok, karena udah tinggal di Amerika. Gak pantes!" Kagami merengut, ia tak suka Aomine yang berbicara seperti itu.

"Gue pikir, gue terlihat lebih dewasa dengan begitu," Aomine menghela napas, ia buka bungkus rokok keduanya hari ini.

"Dewasa?" Kagami tertawa, entah mengapa tiba-tiba bibirnya terangkat, "Mana mungkin."

Aomine ikut tertawa keras, bergaya, mengusap dagunya beberapa kali "Lihat bewok tipis gue, kerenkan?"

Kagami terdiam, ia mengeksplorasi, baru benar-benar sadar dan menyadari pahatan wajah Aomine dari dekat, ternyata memang sudah dewasa, unsur itu melekat pada lelaki dark blue tersebut.

"Yeah," Kagami mengakui, Aomine memang terlihat lebih keren.

"Tumben setuju," Aomine pura-pura kaget, ia berganti menyelisik wajah pria disampingnya, "Kacamata itu gak cocok."

Kagami mendecak, "Terserah gue lah."

Jauh didalam pembicaran dan perkataan tersebut terkandung kelegaan yang lebar diantara keduanya, memberikan hujatan ataupun joke garing untuk mengukur apakah mereka masih berada dikapal yang sama, mencari tahu apakah pikiran mereka masih dalam satu jalur yang sama.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, sejak awal mata bertemu, sudah ada berbagai banyak perasaan dan kecamuk disana, mereka mencari tahu, apakah garis itu sudah berubah menjadi tembok ataukah hanya jembatan yang harus dilalui. Mereka sama-sama tahu.

Walaupun mereka menutup dengan keras jarak itu, mereka tahu, garis itu telah menebal, tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi samar. Mereka sudah dewasa, pikiran konyol atau bodoh mungkin masih melekat, tetapi sekali lagi mereka tahu, mereka sudah dewasa. Tahu apa yang mereka ingin munculkan kedalam permukaan garis tebal tersebut.

"Untuk apa kembali ke Jepang?" Kagami berhenti tertawa, meminta sebatang rokok Aomine, tak menyangka selera tembakau mereka berada satu kecapan.

"Lu sendiri, kapan pulang ke Amerika?" ia membagi api langsung dari isapan rokoknya, bibir untuk bibir.

Kagami shock, tak menyangka, tak siap, hingga muncul aliran darah seenaknya menguasai wajah, ia mendehem, lupa segala pertanyaan miliknya sendiri.

"Masih malu aja," Aomine terkekeh, ia tepuk punggung berbalut kemeja putih pas badan, kulit kecoklatan itu entah mengapa masih tetap menggoda, terjiplak tipis dari bahan berserat halus.

Berdecak, lelaki berkacamata dilain pihak kesal, entah mengapa untuk pria dark blue itu selalu bisa membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang mudah dipermainkan, Kagami menyadari. Umur bukanlah batas akhir untuk saling berbuat konyol. Karena dia tau, itu Aomine, dan tentu saja segala tingkah yang melekat padanya.

Ingin berucap, suara ia telan, ingin bertanya, bibir ia bungkam, memilih diam, memperhatikan ketika Aomine mendesah, matanya termenung melihat langit, entah mengapa membuat Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ia memperhatikan serat akan masalah yang besar dari pria itu, Kagami tahu, Aomine bukanlah tipe pemikir, sangat tidak cocok ada suatu masalah yang membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Ada masalah?"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangan, lurus masuk kedalam iris dilain pihak, "Banyak."

"Tumben," jemari madu itu menarik tembakau dari bibirnya, ia keluarkan asap mengepul hasil pembakaran.

"Bingung, apa gue orang yang cukup bagus."

"Bagus?" dia terkekeh, "Barang jualankah?"

Aomine diam, tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya helaan napas kasar yang ia alunkan, ia injak puntung rokok yang masih membara, "Gue mau nikah."

"Hah?" Kagami melotot, terkejut. Terbatuk-batuk tersedak asap yang separuh tertelan, dia benar-benar tidak siap mendengar apapun maksud pemuda disampingnya.

"Cukup umur aja," jawab Aomine cuek, menutup segala reaksi.

Dengan itu Kagami terdiam, merenungkan banyak hal, berkecamuk pertanyaan, ia diam meresapi moment yang tak pernah ia duga, seperti ombak yang tak pernah ia tahu, kapan bisa menumpaskan kapal yang ia naiki. Mencoba bermain munafik, menutupi segala ketidak ikhlasan apa yang tak bisa ia artikan,

"Kayak ada yang mau aja,"

"Tentu saja dia mau," Aomine membalas cepat, penekanan dikata 'dia', terdengar unsur kebahagiaan dari intonasinya.

Sedangkan Kagami, kembali memilih terdiam.

~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0) ~(0.0)~

Awan sudah sepenuhnya berganti hitam, entah sejak kapan Kagami tidak tahu, seingatnya saat pembicaraannya dimulai hanya baru beberapa detik, pikirnya. Ia tak tau, dan tak pernah sadar, bagaimana bisa pembicaraan menghabiskan waktu selama ini.

Bibirnya bergetar, ia ingin berucap. 'Selamat'. Tujuh kata, satu kalimat. Pernyataan sederhana yang siapapun bisa mengucapkan semudah menelan ludah. Hanya saja, pangkal daging tak bertulangnya menolak, ada sesuatu yang aneh, degupan jantungnya menjadi tak terkendali. Bukan euforian seperti naik wahana api, hanya degupan seperti tangan yang tak sengaja terkena ujung kertas yang baru saja terpotong. Sakit.

Dia terkejut, ternyata ada rasa yang masih tertinggal dari sembilan tahun tanpa lelaki itu.

"Jadi, cuma mau memberi undangan?" tanyanya, berdusta, sekuat tenaga menahan segala getaran.

"Gue belum buat undangan."

"Oh,"

Bingung. Tak tahu harus berbasa-basi seperti apa. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini Kagami tak tau bagaimana menggali dialog dengan Aomine, ia gugup, takut salah kata. Jemari yang sebelumnya menggenggam minuman kosong, entah mengapa ingin meremas sekuat tenaga.

"Lu masih sendiri?"

Kagami membuang napas, tanpa menatap, menjawab singkat, "Yeah,"

"Cepat nikah, keburu tua nanti."

"Belum ada yang pas," Kagami menjawab jujur, memang selama terakhir ia menjalin hubungan, tidak ada yang pernah semenantang yang terakhir, ia yakin ia sudah termakan daya ekstasi hubungannya dengan Aomine, walau sayang harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Aomine tertawa, terbahak-bahak, seakan nada itu seperti menyindir dirinya.

"Masih belum lupa sama gue ya?" suaranya putus-sambung, efek tertawa yang berlebihan.

"Satu hal yang gak gue lupa, kesok-an diri lu yang gak pernah berubah," ia emosi, entah mengapa.

"Waw, padahal gue kira tampang menggoda itu bakal menggaet berbagai macam cowok." Tangan hitam itu terulur, mengelus ujung rahang hingga menggapai surai kemerahan yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Shut up!" Kagami membentak. Namun entah mengapa setiap elusan tangan itu, ia biarkan menyentuh dirinya, terasa hangat, jauh berbeda dari bayangan semu yang selalu ia rasa.

"Kagami," Aomine berucap pelan, nada bass rendah yang terhentak semakin terdengar sexy memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama, "Dulu, kenapa kita pisah?"

Kagami termenung, untuk apa Aomine membahas masalah sensitif seperti itu. Berpikirpun tak menemukan jawabannya. Akhir kata ia memilih mengalah, mulut kemerahan itu membuka, namun sebelum suara terkuar, entah mengapa tenggorokkan kembali menyempit, bimbang, merasa tak yakin apakah harus diperjelas.

"Berhentilah membahas yang aneh-aneh," ia bangkit dari kursi yang mulai menghangat, berjalan mendekati tong sampah tepat disamping mesin penjual minuman. Memasukkan sekuat tenaga, merasa ingin membanting sesuatu.

"Gue mau nikah, dan elu gak keberatan?"

Kagami menggigit ujung bibirnya, berkacak pinggang memunggungi, menatap langit dengan tajam, ia kesal, "Terus gue harus nyulik lu gitu!"

"Seenggaknya, usaha itu lebih bagus,"

"Kalau cuma itu yang kita omongin, gue mau pulang."

Tapi,

Berbicara itu mudah, melakukannya lah yang sulit, itulah pepatah tua yang selalu terpantri diotaknya saat ini. Walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan kesadaran dan kepastian penuh, tetapi langkah kakinya entah mengapa tak juga berbuat kemajuan. Ia tetap berdiri disana, memunggungi lelaki yang sudah meninggalkannya selama sembilan tahun belakangan, tanpa kata, tanpa kabar, menyiksanya lebih dalam dari pembunuhan manapun.

Walaupun ia selalu tahu, ia sudah dewasa, Aominepun sama dengan dirinya. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Berumur cukup untuk menikah. Hanya saja, jiwanya terus menjerit, menyerukan ketidakadilan. Apakah hanya dia seorang yang masih berpijak pada cinta semu itu, benarkah hanya dirinya saja yang bodoh, menunggu tanpa pamrih. Menunggu dengan sia-sia.

Kagami spontan memutar-mutar pucuk kepala, merasa ingin mati saja, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia termenung.

Mata sewarna batu api, merenungi tirai angkasa yang sudah bertabur bintang, merasakan keramaian mulai hilang. Hening menyisakan potret antara dirinya dan Aomine, kenangan terakhir –pikirnya.

Ia yakin, sangat yakin.

Sebelum suara serak-serak khas itu mengalun, memecah segala paradigma keyakinan dari ekspetasi curahan idiologi bodoh yang tidak mendasar, miliknya seorang.

"Kagami, ayo kita nikah."

Dia terdiam, alis bercabang itu terangkat. Terlalu kaget untuk berekspresi.

"Menikah di Amerika, disana gue denger udah legal," Lanjut Aomine, ia membakar tembakau untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suara bass rendah, tanpa candaan sedikitpun.

"Tu-tunggu dulu-" Kagami mendekat, menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya, meminta jeda. Entah mengapa, dia yakin satu kalimat lagi terucap dari bibir kehitaman itu, ia akan terkena serangan jantung, "Pa-pacarmu?" lanjutnya terbata, seolah menampik kenyataan.

Telunjuk bersedekap satu sama lain, menunjuk dengan gulungan nicotin yang masih membara, "Kau?" Aomine menjawab enteng.

Kagami tertawa, menutup kedua matanya dengan satu telapak tangan, sedangkan yang lain berkacak pinggang, memberikan gostur yang berkata 'hey, jangan bercanda denganku. Sialan!'

Namun sampai detik ketigapuluh tawa renyah dilain pihak tak juga mengalun. Ia rendahkah arah tangannya, memberikan lubang mengintip, menatap tak percaya.

"Lu serius?"

Aomine memutar mata, melonjorkan kakinya, "Gue menempuh jarak ratusan kilo, lu pikir cuma buat bercanda?"

Kagami terbahak, "Gue gak pernah berharap lamaran romantis, but for God sake Aomine, ini adalah lamaran terparah," Kagami semakin tertawa keras, hampir meneteskan air mata karena perutnya terkocok keras, ia merasa ada seekor panther sedang terbang-terbang disana.

"Maaf untuk yang lalu, gue cuma gak ngerti cara berpisah yang gak sedih-sedihan,"

Kagami masih tertawa, entah mengapa dia merasa lucu sekaligus geli dengan keadaan yang berlarut-larut tidak jelas.

"Hey, disini gue lagi ngomong romantis –bisakah kau hargai, tuan!" lanjut Aomine kesal.

"Sorry," dengan itu, Kagami melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pijakan searah tempatnya bersandar, ia duduk sambil menutup bibirnya yang siap kapan saja meledak.

"Hey, stop! Gue bilang, gue mau ngomong romantis, bego!"

"Lu yang idiot," Kagami masih tertawa, tak tahan akan kesalah pahaman telak, yang ia buat sendiri.

Aomine mendecak, baginya berbicara romantis itu seperti bunuh diri dengan memakai celana dalam bergambar hati, ia malu.

Malu dengan bewok dan otot yang ia miliki. Jadi jangan salahkan bila tubuhnya mengambil jalan pintas, bergerak secepat kilat, membungkam bibir itu yang terbuka-menutup dalam jarak yang terlalu berbahaya, ia berucap dalam hati, semua itu salah Kagami dan sifat menyebalkannya.

Namun, bagi yang menerima bom waktu itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dideskripsikan. Kagami tidak siap akan rasa itu, rasa yang menghilang, rasa yang kecapannyanya telah berbeda, berbau nikotin dan juga kerinduan yang mendalam.

Jadi, jangan salahkan jemarinya juga, yang menjambak helain biru tua itu agar kembali mendekat, untuk diterkam meminta lebih, meminta sesuatu yang lebih ganas, lebih lama dan juga lebih jujur.

Aomine terkekeh, ia merasa menang. Macannya tidak mungkin berubah, karena ia akan selalu liar bersama kebebasannya.

"Sudah puas?" Aomine menyeringai, ia tepuk pipi Kagami beberapa kali.

"Ck!" balas Kagami kesal, ia tepis tangan itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua memilih terdiam, mencoba bertingkah cool, mempertanyakan suasana yang meledak-ledak seakan dirundung birahi remaja. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hilang dalam kebisuan. Menyelesaikan setiap dialog tersendiri. Mencari jawaban apa yang selalu mereka tanyakan, masih berada disatu kapalkah atau sudah berlayar menuju pelabuhan lain.

Walaupun saat ini, pertanyaan itu sudah tidak lah penting, karena mereka yakin, mereka sudah menemukan jawaban akhir dari perkecamukan lintasan-lintasan film bertema abu-abu. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka tak pernah turun dari kapal itu.

"Lu itu kayak kutukan Kagami,"

"Maksud lu?" Kagami terhenyak dari renungan, menatap lawan bicara.

"Seberapapun jauh gue pergi, gue selalu kembali lagi. Gak pernah bisa melangkah, gue anggep itu kutukan."

Kagami kembali tertawa, terheran dengan dirinya sendiri, menghitung berapa banyak dia tertawa bersama pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Lu ngegombal ceritanya?" Kagami melanjutkan.

Aomine berganti tertawa, merasa geli sendiri, "Yeah, anggep aja begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bulan depan kita nikah. Titik."

.

"Shut up, Aomine!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN (dengan gak jelasnya) -.-'


End file.
